Blood Stained Butterflies
by Quarantine.Wings
Summary: Sae will wait, wait forever for her sister to com and finish the job, to kill her with her own hands.


Sae is a character I've been wanting to write about, and so I finally decided to! I hope the details in this are correct, though I realize I made her drop the note to Yae a little late. I'm going to fix it though! But, reviews please? I love them!

* * *

I could feel the tension in the air. It filled the too-small area, confined in a single tunnel with many priests. They held their staffs tightly, a few bearing grim expressions from what I could see of their face. I stepped slowly and carefully, stalling as much as I could. I could hear their impatient whispers, feel them 'accidentally' nudge me every now and then, or bump me to push me a bit faster. She'll come for me. I have to stall so that she can catch up.

They muttered a few curse every now and then. I could feel their gazes boring into me from all sides, accusing and angry at us for running, even more so that they had only found me. Some were sympathetic. I found myself not caring, just waiting. I'd wait for her forever.

"I'll wait,"

I murmured lowly, eyes downcast. The red rope around me felt lonesome without her; incomplete. We were supposed to do this together. The note I'd written her feeling heavy in my kimono. It had all I wanted her to know, to say.

We shifted down the hall, the essence of everyone from before swarming into my senses. A mourner or two would pass by before continuing on. Most were already down there, waiting; waiting for me… just as I was waiting for her.

"Sae Kurosawa,"

I finally gazed ahead, realizing we had descended a pair or rocky stairs, and found everyone gathered. The mourners, the priests…my father even. I recognized the voice when he called, beckoning me to him. I paused, praying for her to come now, to kill me with her hands so I could be with her always.

"I'll wait." I whispered again, frozen in place. A priest shoved me forward, my attention brought back to reality. I didn't want this. To hang…I wanted her to strangle me, not this rope.

'_I want to feel your hands around my neck'_

I thought desperately, inching my way to where my father stood. Even with the blanket over his face I knew he was not pleased. It only made it worse that we were his children. We had dishonored him, and now here I was, without her. She would come, she had to. I hesitated, my time at living quickly declining, and shook my kimono gently as if fixing it. The priests seemed to approve of such actions. Truly they didn't know the actual reason for doing so. I felt the note fall down my leg, dancing lightly and hit the ground with a patter.

I walked ahead, the faith in my sister never leaving. She'd come; I knew. _'Yae…'_

I wanted to believe she'd come. That she would make it in time.

'_I want to become one with you Yae,'_

I stopped before my father, and he and many priests began lifting me up on a large wooden box. I faced towards the abyss, the rumbling sounded agitated.

'_I wonder… can I become a butterfly without you, Yae?'_

They wrapped the rope wrapped around my neck, and all I could imagine was it being Yae's hands.

'_Yae…'_

I could feel my neck burning from the tightness of the rope; the priests began banging their staffs against the ground. I could tell they were nervous. This had never been done before. Itsuki and Mutsuki's ritual had failed, and Itsuki told us to run…I couldn't run. I didn't want to. I had been waiting all my life to become one with my sister and now I couldn't.

'_You'll come for me Yae…I know you will…'_

I thought of Itsuki; his body hanging from the ceiling, a rope around his neck. He had killed himself after freeing us…

'_If it was to come to this... we should have done the ritual.'_

The tears burned as they rolled down and the rhythm increased, their staffs picking up in tempo. I didn't fear death. I had been raised expecting it, but would I be a butterfly? I wanted to be, to become one with my sister.

_It's our fault…for running away…'_

My heart picked up as I thought of her, a sudden noise to my right distracting me before I fell. I fell, feeling tightness around my throat followed by a small crack. It still wasn't too late. Even as I felt the life leave my body, I imagined her coming to finish the job. Even as my body was thrown into the abyss, and my soul was pulled back and stuck as a restless spirit. Red filled my vision; the anger, the hurt, the pain, watching Yae continued running as she left me behind. Waiting…and waiting…

'_You'll come back for me Yae…I know you will.'_

I started laughing, tormented cries and gasps surrounding me. I stood above Hell itself, miasma surrounding and pouring out from my form.

'_Forever…I'll wait forever'_

The mourners panicked at the sudden Earth tremor, their eyes sewn shut not allowing them to see what had happened. They didn't need to see; they knew. My father ripped off his mask and I stood there, laughing at the pain he suddenly felt. The presence behind me mumbled and groaned, the man I had met earlier assisting me in my slaughter. The kusabi sliced away, his right arm bandaged to his chest while his other reached forward to grab the first thing it could.

'_I know you might not make it in time, but I'll wait…'_

I felt nothing, only desire to find my sister, and to have her kill me. In mere moments we had slaughtered everyone in the cavern, my kimono stained with all of their blood.

"Go ahead! Everyone, die…" I laughed, their misery bringing me joy. If I were to be miserable then so were they. I strode forward, the world shifting as I saw spirits rise from the bodies. Now they were stuck just as I was. In pain…hurt…

'_I'll wait until the very end…'_

I strode through the walls, the kusabi staying nearby. Together we slaughtered the village. I chuckled as he sliced up a man and woman who put up a fight, dragging them away into a room. The woman was missing an arm, searching for it after he had sliced it off. I left the Kurosawa house, everyone inside left to the kusabi. The darkness took to the skies and I could see panic-ridden people running. The abyss shook the Earth, even all the way out here. I saw a woman on heavens bridge running, trying to unlock the door that led into the Tachibana house.

'_It's our fault…for running away…'_

Itsuki was dead…

I went for her, my voice chiming throughout the village as I reached her in inhuman speed. Her expression turned terrified when she saw me, and before anything could be done she jumped off the bridge. Her body hit the ground, neck angled awkwardly from how she landed. I laughed, her soul rising from her body and head unnaturally hanging to the side. Her broken neck haunted her tormented soul, constantly suffering from the pain of it.

I continued laughing, my voice ringing in my ears as it drowned out all the screams, the kusabi never straying far from my side.

'_Forever…I'll wait forever,'_

I laughed, standing among the many bodies in the Kurosawa house, waiting…

"_We promised we'd always be together... _

…waiting…waiting for her to come back…

'…_so we ran away...'_

"You'll come for me Yae,"

'…_but everyone..._ _died...'_

"I know you will."

"_Forever… I'll wait forever…"_


End file.
